


And the Dance Goes On

by Siver



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A small extension on the courtyard scene in ch.9 - small scene leading up to the scene we see in-game





	And the Dance Goes On

If a look could burn, the building would be on fire under Cabanela’s glare, stone or no stone. He couldn’t get in. _There’s still time, not much but some_. Some was supposed to be enough. He’d been too aware of the time all night, but it felt like he’d been in a fog for how acutely aware he was now.

It was over.

The dim light sparked painfully and he closed his eyes. Push back the tears; there had to be something else. This couldn’t be the end.

He forced a shaky breath, opened his eyes… and froze in shock at the sight before him. To say it would be rare to catch him speechless would be an understatement, but anything he could think to say died in his throat.

There He stood at the phone as if they were out in town and needed to make a simple call. As if he wasn’t a death row prisoner who by all (impossible and _wrong_ ) rights, shouldn’t be here.

There he stood, back turned, and he didn’t notice?

He took a slow breath as if the scene could be shattered with anything more abrupt, and with that breath pulled himself back together. Questions later. There was still a role to play.

He stepped forward. The click of his gun was loud in the courtyard.

“Now this is a siiight. Prison’s done your senses no faaavours, baby.”

A bullet was out of the realm of possibilities, but a punch started to look tempting as the man ignored him to calmly finish his conversation and hang up.

Cabanela frowned at the garishly pink back facing him. _And just who do youuu have to talk to, Mr Death-row Inmate?_

He steadied his aim as Jowd’s voice washed over him, still as familiar as ever.

“Never expected to see you here, Inspector Cabanela.”

“I beliiieve that’s my line, my old friend.”

He was owed one hell of a story, but he found himself smiling. Jowd was here. He was alive and the dance wasn’t over yet.

It was just beginning.


End file.
